


hand cream, beaches, and you

by DAISH0U



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miya Twins, SakuAtsu, Sakusa and Atsumu in MSBY flashback, Yerning, beach wedding, do you want to see them hug, msby and inarizaki grads in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAISH0U/pseuds/DAISH0U
Summary: Sakusa didn’t like hand cream, beaches nor Atsumu. But he found himself growing fond of the first two things—all because of him.Atsumu finally stepped into view, he walked down the aisle arms linked with his mother. Sakusa couldn’t explain it himself, but Atsumu looked different, yet the same to Sakusa. But Atsumu flashed him his trademark fox-like grin and he realized that was still the Atsumu he always knew. His grin made everything more like a perfect blur.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	hand cream, beaches, and you

This day looked absolutely celestial; the slight blow of wind accompanied by the faint smell of ocean breeze. The sky was only mildly cloudy, the sun acting as a spotlight for the wooden round altar standing on the sand, decorated with palm leaves and flowers of white and pinkish hue.

Sakusa didn't particularly favor going to beaches given his germaphobic nature; and sand wasn’t his best friend either. But he was there for one of the most awaited days people mostly dreamed of.

Everyone was wearing evening attire. The women were dressed in light gray-ish blue dresses that reached the ground, and men in fitted suits of navy blue. The bridesmaids had custom tailored dresses that were in different matching shades of rose gold and blush, and groomsmen were in custom fit dark teal fitted suits– the hues of pastel and dark blue shades complementing each other nicely. Sakusa glanced at the watch on his wrist and it read “9:29am”. _One more minute._ He thought to himself.

“I’m nervous.” Bokuto whispered. “Relax, you're not the one getting married my brother is. He hasn’t even walked the aisle yet.” Osamu teased. Sakusa just softly smiled at Bokuto while Suna, Kita, and Hinata giggled. “Oi, fix yourselves now Atsumu is about to walk” Aran said lightheartedly, to which the bunch followed and all stood up in a tall demeanour. The 7 of them were standing on the altar in front of roughly 200 excited guests, all waiting for the wedding to start. To be fair, Sakusa was very nervous too. But he disregarded all of that just to see Atsumu walk down the aisle.

And as if it was on cue, the music's volume slowly played louder, and the chatter from everyone died down. The seated guest had their bodies slightly turned back in complete eagerness of seeing the other groom come out. There were two walls set up, made out of the same palm leaves and flowers, just behind the last row of seats. This was so one would know what Atsumu would look like until he walked onto the aisle. Sakusa chuckled to himself remembering the line “ _I wanna make sure everyone’s gaspin' once I walk out!_ ” from Atsumu when they were planning this whole thing, hence the wall of flowers.

With the harp and cello blending together along the soft accompaniment of the piano, Atsumu finally stepped into view, making everyone softly gasp in astonishment. His suit was a beautiful shade of ivory, his undershirt was the collarless type of button down that had 2 buttons open exposing only a little of his chest. His dyed-blonde hair was slicked up and back. Atsumu walked down the aisle arms linked with his mother. Some relatives and friends started sniffling, proud of this very moment. He couldn’t explain it himself, but Atsumu looked different, yet the same to Sakusa. But Atsumu flashed him his trademark fox-like grin and he realized that was still the Atsumu he always knew. His grin made everything more like a perfect blur.

━━━━━━━━

The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding. They were in a huge hut just next to where the wedding took place. The ceiling was decorated with marvelous tropical leaves draping above, alongside yellow fairy lights swirling along the arrangement. Tropical leaves were in the middle of guest tables as ornaments, accompanied with gold asymmetrical line sculptures that also had fairy lights and flowers accentuating them. The wind made the breezy night even colder, perfect with the background noise of waves crashing into the shore, along with the sound of catchy music playing. The guest's attention was divided between eating their desserts, drinking and or dancing the night away. Although Sakusa wasn’t fond of large crowds or loud music, he’d willingly enjoy every single second of it, if it meant being seated next to Atsumu. They were situated on a long table in front of the dance floor; bridesmaids to their right and groomsmen to their left. Atsumu was still wearing his trademark grin as he looked over at all of the guests that were enjoying the event– It was the night of a lifetime.

Atsumu turned to Sakusa and smiled “Omi-kun” calling out his nickname. Sakusa leaned back a bit, his usual habit. “What?”.

“Did’ya forget your promise hmmm?” Atsumu titled his head to the side and pouted at Sakusa. _Cute._ Sakusa thought, but shrugged it off his mind almost immediately. “Of course I wouldn’t.” he smiled softly at the blonde. “Let’s hear it then!” Atsumu shook Sakusa’s arm. “You’re annoying” Sakusa uttered, trying to remove Atsumu’s grip from him. “And you love me anyway my Omi-omi~” Atsumu said while hugging Sakusa’s arm. And he really did, they were always like this. That was their dynamic.

Sakusa stood up and tapped his wine glass three times. The DJ took notice and lowered the volume of the music, the guest now focusing their attention on him. “Woohoo! Go Kiyoomi!” Bokuto cheered, calling him by his first name which initiated several more cheers from his friends. Sakusa was given a mic by one of the staff. Once the short round of cheers were over, Sakusa finally spoke. “Good evening everyone,” He smiled. “THAT’S MY OMI-KUN!” Atsumu shouted, making the guests laugh, earning him a glare from Sakusa and a slap on the back of the head from Kita.

“Thank you” Sakusa chuckled at Kita’s action to which Atsumu groaned. Sakusa faced the audience. “I promised Atsumu a speech; and I rarely make promises because I don't appreciate breaking them. But I would willingly make any exception to make this day as perfect as the first time I met you.” he then switched his glance from the audience to Atsumu. “Miya Atsumu.” Atsumu was gleaming at Sakusa. “The first time I met you, I absolutely… despised you” Sakusa continued sarcastically into the microphone, Atsumu throwing him a leaf from the table. “Who didn’t? I was born the same time as him I can’t believe he’s my twin!” Osamu hollered, the guest laughing along with him. “Shut your trap ‘Samu!” Atsumu playfully throwed a tissue at his twin.

Sakusa faced the audience once more “Going back, meeting you for the first time was an extremely tiresome blur. Sarcastically and literally " He glanced at Atsumu before proceeding.

━━━━━━━━

Sakusa entered the gym with his medical mask on; of course, for he was a germaphobe after all. It was officially his first day as a professional volleyball player, and already he was offered a contract with the team MSBY Black Jackals during his college years. They also recognized the fact that he was known as the MVP of the Collegiate Volleyball Championship.

He went into the gym locker room 30 minutes earlier than call time. After changing, he decided to go to the court and practice some bumps in the meantime. While doing so, he heard someone else enter. He didn’t bother to look, given he was busy.

“Well if it isn’t the MVP himself! How ya’ doin Omi-kun!” The person gushed behind his back. Sakusa knew that voice, and he wasn’t exactly happy to hear it either. “Don’t call me that.” Sakusa nonchalantly replied, still preoccupied with doing bumps. “Still cold as ever I see! Man, the last time we saw each other was in high school, remember the first time we met? The All-Japan Youth training camp was years ago and now we’re on the same pro team together!” The person exclaimed. Sakusa lost his timing, dropping the ball. He immediately remembered how annoying this person was the first time they met. Glancing at the person, he spoke “You broke my rhythm Miya”. “Well it’s nice to see you again too Omi-Omi! Callin’ me by my last name as a joke!” Atsumu beamed, offering a hug to the curly raven haired man. As per usual, unfortunately, Sakusa only grimaced and rejected it, as if it was the only course of action to take. “And still a germaphobe! Well I guess some things will really stay the same.” Atsumu said, smiling and placing his hands on his hips. “Since I disturbed your practice, let me make it up to ya’ by tossing the ball?” Atsumu’s never ending smile only earned a nod from Sakusa. _Better be productive, I suppose._ He thought.

A year later, they were still teammates and he eventually got used to Atsumu’s antics. Atsumu being the type of person that enjoyed provoking people, giving off-hand comments and being very touchy with everyone. His favorite target was Sakusa given that he was easily annoyed by him. And a whole year of being teammates with the rascal often looked like:

“Omi-kun let’s practice a bit more together!” 

“I’ll be your bus buddy from now on Omi-omi!”

“Omi-kun I know your flexible wrist are a big advantage for your spikes but when ‘ya bend ‘em like that during stretching it’s disgusting!”

“OMI-KUN STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!”

“Hey, Omi-kun” Atsumu said softly. He was sitting down on one of the benches in the locker room looking at Sakusa. “What” Sakusa uttered through his new face mask while spraying alcohol on his hands. They had just finished taking their showers after training and were about to leave. Atsumu formed a habit of walking home with Sakusa because they had the same route, to which Sakusa had given up on blatantly avoiding. This night being one of those occasions. 

“Can I have some?” Atsumu pointed at the small bottle Sakusa was holding. “Don’t point, it's rude. Here,” Sakusa handed out the bottle to Atsumu. “Woah! Omi-kun your hands!” Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s hand to take a closer look. 

“Ugh, now I have to spray again” Sakusa groaned, removing his hand and spraying the alcohol bottle on his hands once more. “Are you gonna use it or not?” Sakusa was now holding the bottle with only two fingers, to which Atsumu almost too eagerly took. “You’re really so mean to me Omi, I was just concerned with how your hands are as dry as a desert!” He said as he sprayed alcohol on his hands, giving it back to Sakusa. 

Atsumu, suddenly rummaged through his duffel bag, seeming to be looking for something. “The amount of alcohol you spray on daily probably made it dry, you take so long to wash your hands too. How are you gonna play with ‘ya precious hands lookin’ like that! Here, I have some hand cream in my bag-”. 

“It’s fine, I don’t like hand lotion. It’s even more of a pain to clean up, it gets grease everywhere.” Sakusa said. “Then I’ll put just the right amount for ya!” Atsumu said, squeezing out a dollop of the cream on his palm, “Come on Omi-kun~”. Sakusa stared at him “No.” But Atsumu pulled his hands anyway “My hands are clean, you just saw how I sprayed. Now, don’t be stubborn”. Sakusa didn’t detest; this took him by surprise too. Why did he not stop Atsumu any further? His hands were already being gently massaged by the latter, making sure to work his way around the dry and cracked skin.

━━━━━━━━

“You have a new crack again?”

“It showed up yesterday.”

“You’re a pro athlete Omi, ya’ gotta look after yourself more.”

“Stop nagging me.”

“Not for as long as I live!”

This now became part of their routine before heading home. They both sat in silence, Atsumu making sure to rub the crack on Sakusa’s hand. Atsumu was annoying and persistent. But one thing he would always do as a team setter is look after his spikers, Sakusa being one of them. Sakusa noticed how Atsumu’s hands were a bit calloused on some parts from years of training but was strangely soft. He despised high-fives from Atsumu after a good game but... maybe he was in denial– maybe he really liked how Atsumu’s hands felt on his.

“See, don’t ya think your hands feel better! They smell good too!” Atsumu gushed. Sakusa hesitantly put his hands near his nose and sniffed slightly, “Yeah. Like scented candles.”

“Right! You buy those green tea ones right?”  
“...Yeah” Sakusa was surprised that Atsumu remembered. The room fell silent, eyes locked on each other.

Atsumu cleared his throat. “Let’s walk home now yeah?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu was completely oblivious, but Sakusa had his lip curled up slightly behind his mask.

━━━━━━━━

Sakusa smiled softly into the mic. “And I do believe that Atsumu is annoying but... he grows on you, he pays attention to you, he takes notice of even the small things. And... although he may come off as arrogant, he wants nothing more than to take care of you, ensure you're in your best condition, because if you aren't, how can he continue annoying you?” The audience laughed.

“I absolutely hate to admit it, but, I love you” Sakusa grimaced sarcastically to which the audience laughed at again. “and I’ll always be thankful for you.” Sakusa continued, looking at Atsumu who’s eyes were now filled with flowing tears of joy. “Thats why,” 

“A toast…” Sakusa lifted his glass.

“to Atsumu and Shinsuke Miya. Congratulations, thank you for choosing me as your best man Atsumu. Cheers.” Sakusa motioned the glass towards the audience, which in return had them lifting theirs up, and cheering. Clinking their glasses then downing the liquid.

Sakusa returned the mic to the staff, and sat back in his seat next to Atsumu. “Alright give it up for our best man Mr. Sakusa Kiyoomi! The night has only just begun so let's dance the night away!” The DJ declared, earning numerous hollers from people who were now making their way to the dance floor.

“OMI-KUN!” Atsumu said, his uncontrollable sobbing hindering him from speaking a sentence longer. He moved his chair closer to Sakusa and enveloped him in the tightest of embrace, “You s-said you lov..e m-me!” Atsumu sobbed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Kit- Shinsuke-san please detain your husband.” Sakusa nudged Atsumu away. _Formerly_ Kita, now Miya only laughed at the sight. Sakusa wanted, no– _needed_ to get out of here. “I’d best go back to the hotel, I did say I would stay until I delivered my speech Atsumu.” Sakusa said firmly.

“Can’t you stay any longer than that? It’s my wedding!” Atsumu hiccuped. “Sakusa is right Atsumu, making him deliver that speech alone was probably enough to exhaust him. Not to mention having to deal with you _and_ crowd at the same time. Let the man rest.” Kita laughed. Sakusa just nodded in response. “Fine, but let me walk him out of the hut at least.” Atsumu frowned at Kita. “Only if the man you intend to walk out agrees.” Kita motioned his head to Sakusa. Atsumu turned to Sakusa and pouted. “Alright.” Sakusa sighed. _I can keep this up, just a little longer._ “Yay! I’ll be right back babe! Let’s go Omi!” Atsumu stood up and Sakusa followed.

━━━━━━━━

They were now a few feet away from the hut. The night wind was stronger and colder, the weather seeming to agree with how Sakusa was feeling. The wind was blowing through Sakusa’s raven gelled hair, now exposing some of his natural curls. Atsumu’s hair was also affected, a few loose strands flowing along with the wind.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d actually say something good ‘bout me back there.” Atsumu gleamed. “I’m not immature. I wouldn’t expose someone’s horrible acts on their wedding day, even if that horrible person was you.” Sakusa shrugged. “Oi!” Atsumu laughed. “I knew I made the right choice making ya my best man! ‘Tsumu would’ve just taken the opportunity to expose me or say embarrassing stuff about me.” Atsumu said.

 _Best man. Best man. Best man._ The words echoed through Sakusa’s head. It felt like a shard of glass was deeply shoved into his heart, giving him every sensation but happiness. Both of them went silent, looking onto the shore. The crash of the waves and the drowned out music resonating in the background. 

Suddenly, Sakusa was enveloped into an embrace.

“Thanks for always being there for me, Omi-kun. The hand lotion story was really nice to hear.” Atsumu muffled into his shoulder. Usually, Sakusa would never reciprocate a hug. But this isn't a usual day. Sakusa swallowed his pride and hugged back. He hugged tight, never wanting to let go. He thought that it was a reasonable enough excuse to do this for the first _and_ last time. 

“Awe, Omi-omi! You’re really too kind today! I’m gonna cry again!” Atsumu pulled in Sakusa tighter. And this was one of the times where Sakusa _thanked God_ that Atsumu was oblivious enough to think that Sakusa did it as some sort of gift to him. Sakusa took the moment in; the 3 inch difference he had over the 6’1 man; the slicked back dyed blond hair that smelled like hair spray and vanilla; the tight grip on his back, and how his arms were around Atsumu’s shoulders. It felt like a lifetime, and only lasted a heartbeat. “Alright, I must be pissin ya off already,” Atsumu patted his back and let go. _You aren't, you never will._ “my husband probably misses me now, get to bed big guy see ya tomorrow!” Atsumu said then jogging back to the venue. Sakusa nodded, and walked off.

━━━━━━━━

“Do you take Atsumu as your husband?” The officiator uttered.

_I do, but maybe in another life. Sakusa whispered._

“I do.” Kita sniffled looking at Atsumu. 

“Atsumu, do you take Shinsuke as your husband?” The officiator smiled at Atsumu.

_If only I let my guard down, just this once, for you. Sakusa thought._

Atsumu had tears in his eyes and his chin lifted up in joy. “I do.” 

_Then maybe, just maybe, I could be happy with you._

The officiant lifted his two palms up. “By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and husband."

_I’m so stupid. Sakusa cursed._

“You may now kiss.” With that, Atsumu and Kita held each other close and kissed.

_I should’ve when I had the chance._

"I present to you Mr. and Mr. Miya." and everyone cheered. Bokuto was wiping his eyes, Aran stood clapping a tear leaving his face, Hinata’s lip was quivering, Suna’s face a bit flushed, and Osamu said he wouldn’t cry but he was sniffling eyes shining like glass, proud of his brother.

_I love you._

Atsumu removed his gaze from Kita and glanced at all the guests who were cheering, then turning his head a bit to his groomsmen, smiling at them one by one. When his eyes finally landed on Sakusa, Atsumu’s eyes crinkled and he was beaming. 

_And I’m glad you’re happy. Sakusa smiled, eyes glistening._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever here so pls be nice!! :) i'm glad to be able to be part of this hellhole fandom that i love so much lolz hope you liked it! happy 2k fics sakuatsu! 
> 
> im OM1KUN on twitter! u can see me [ here! ](https://twitter.com/om1kun/status/1332245937415094272?s=21) :D
> 
> ((if u were here before i changed some things LOL HELLO))


End file.
